Para ser tu Príncipe
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Ryoma ha logrado todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer: fama, dinero y salud. ¿Pero que sucederá con él cuando caiga al abismo y le falte la persona más importante para salir adelante? RyoxSaku. ¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

La inspiración ha tocado mi puerta y he decidido abrírsela. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review por Cancha Vacía, de verdad me alegra que mi trabajo les guste.

Sumario: Ryoma ha logrado todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer: fama, dinero y salud. ¿Pero que sucederá con él cuando caiga al abismo y le falte la persona más importante para salir adelante? Ryoma x Sakuno.

Advertencia: Temas maduros, algo de shounen ai.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

_Un antiguo proverbio dice que el coraje es un hombre y la bondad es una mujer. Esta frase contiene una agradable combinación de simetría y contraste. Y como muchas de las cosas que son agradables, es falsa._

_El coraje y la bondad son inseparables. Si uno aparenta existir sin la otra, cuidaos: Estáis en presencia de la cobardía o la crueldad disfrazadas._

* * *

La lluvia caía a raudales. El clima se había vuelto muy frío a pesar de que estaban a mitad del otoño. Tomoka Osakada se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa hablando por telefono con su novio.

"Horio, algunas veces dices las cosas más dulces."

"Ja, eso se debe a mis 5 años de experiencia en estudios de poesía."

Tomoka liberó una carcajada. "Porque el tenis no te funcionó¿verdad?"

"Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, te veré mañana. Tengo un ensayo que entregar y no se va a escribir por más que mire el libro."

"Sí, de acuerdo."

La muchacha cerró el telefono y suspiró. Tenía todo lo que una joven universitaria necesita: privacidad en su propio apartamento, un novio fantástico, y los mejores amigos que se pudiera tener.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. La joven se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Se asomó al ojo que tenía la entrada para ver quién la visitaba a esas horas de la noche. Pero todo estaba muy oscuro afuera y no podía distinguir otra cosa que una figura encorvada. Tentativamente, preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

Tomoka permaneció alerta para escuchar la respuesta, y, antes de que viniera, pudo escuchar que la otra persona estaba hipando y estornudando. Finalmente, dijo en voz débil: "Soy yo…"

"¡Sakuno!" Exclamó la chica y abrió la puerta inmediatamente. Frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amiga, la que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, empapada, temblando de frío y con los ojos hinchados, al parecer de tanto llorar. Tomoka extendió sus brazos y la haló hacia el apartamento. "Pe… pero… ¿qué te pasó?"

Sakuno entró al cálido apartamento, pero no podía levantar la mirada del suelo. Algunas lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas y Tomoka no pudo evitar sentirse impotente. La muchacha sentó a la otra chica y entró rápidamente a su habitación, volviendo segundos más tarde con una manta. La joven abrigó a su amiga con la manta. "Sakuno¿qué te sucede?" Le preguntó, preocupada, mientras la abrazaba.

"Me odia, Tomoka…" Era l único que se podía comprender entre los sollozos de la muchacha.

* * *

Nanjiroh bostezó sonoramente mientras volvía de haber tocado la campana del templo. Ya había olvidado el tiempo que tenía viviendo en esa casa, pero estaba por jurar que el viejo monje se había muerto en la peregrinación.

El hombre se acostó en el suelo y volvió a bostezar, los sonidos producidos por él eran los únicos que llenaban la casa ya que era el único habitante. Ryoma hacía mucho tiempo que había alzado el vuelo y se la pasaba de viaje constantemente, de torneo en torneo. Su padre había llegado a la conclusión de que su hijo le agradaba un estilo de vida muy aburrido.

Su esposa se encontraba en el extranjero, preparando los pormenores de la boda de su sobrina Nanako. Fue una suerte que conociera a un sueco en su Universidad.

Incluso el gato se había ido, prefirió marcharse con Ryoma. Ahora se daba cuenta que los felinos eran criaturas traidoras.

De tanto pensar y pensar, Nanjiroh casi se queda dormido. Pero el sonido de la puerta lo despertó al instante. "¡Ya voy!"

El antiguo jugador de tennis no se tomó la molestia de preguntar quién era, le daba lo mismo si era alguien conocido o un ladrón, y si, por casualidad de la vida resultaba ser un ladrón, entonces el pillo tendría la 'oportunidad' de probar lo que un cuerpo esculpido por el tenis podía hacerle.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa del siglo.

Tirado en el suelo se encontraba su hijo. Estaba todo mojado por la lluvia y sostenía con fuerza una botella de cerveza con su mano izquierda. Nanjiroh frunció el entrecejo y con su pie, movió un poco la cabeza de Ryoma. Al sentir su aliento en su pie, llegó a la conclusión de que al menos no estaba muerto. Y vaya que eso le causaría problemas…

"Oye, chico… ¿qué estás haciendo ahí tirado?" Preguntó extrañado.

Ryoma se levantó tambaleándose un par de veces y mirando a su padre como si quisiera matarlo. Era eso o estaba haciendo lo mejor posible por no vomitar. Para Nanjiroh esta si que era una escena vergonzosa. Si bien podía ser un viejo verde, no era de esos que hacía un espectáculo. Suspirando, haló a Ryoma de su camisa, después de todo, si los reporteros captaban fotos del prodigio del tenis en ese estado, la imagen de su hijo sería arrojada a la basura.

Por la fuerza del jalón, Ryoma se fue de frente. 'Tiene que estar más borracho de lo que imaginaba.' Pensó Nanjiroh, para sí. Volvió a ayudar a su hijo y luego de arrastrarlo y colocarlo en el sofá, el hombre se sentó frente de él, esperando una explicación.

Una explicación que nunca llegó. Nanjiroh sólo tuvo la oportunidad de tener asientos de primera para ver a su hijo eructar, beber otro trago de la cerveza y mirarlo como si él fuera su peor enemigo.

"No es que no me agrade compartir contigo, pero…" Comentó sarcásticamente el padre. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en ese estado¿No deberías estar de camino a tu próximo torneo?"

"No iré." Fue la respuesta de Echizen.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"No quiero." Y volvieron a caer en el silencio.

Luego de unos 45 minutos y de que Ryoma se hubiera terminado su botella de cerveza, Nanjiroh trajo consigo café. Uno no muy bueno, pero que probablemente haría volver en sí a su hijo. Ryoma no lo tomó.

"¿Dónde esta Ryuzaki? Pensé que ella siempre andaba contigo." Preguntó el hombre, refiriéndose a la nieta de su antigua entrenadora de tenis. Sakuno se había convertido en la manager de Ryoma. Una posición algo 'obvia' poque todo el mundo sabía lo que la chica sentía por el joven jugador. Algunas veces Nanjiroh se preguntaba si su hijo se daba cuenta, o si al menos devolvía esos sentimientos.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros en señal de respuesta y se acomodó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de vomitar.

El hombre no pudo evitar carcajearse y que su hijo le dirigiera una mirada de odio.

"A ver, a ver. Creo saber que es lo sucede aquí." Dijo, mientras se calmaba. "Ryuzaki se cansó que la estuvieras ignorando todo este tiempo y por fin te puso en tu lugar. ¡Ja! Siempre le dije a tu madre que dejara de cumplirte todos tus caprichos, pero me alegra que alguien con los pies en la tierra te dijera…" Nanjiroh sólo podía imaginarse las cosas que Sakuno le pudo haber dicho a Ryoma. Imaginó tantos escenarios, pero ninguno era el indicado.

"Está embarazada." Cortó Echizen bruscamente.

Nanjiroh se detuvo abruptamente en su catarata de ideas y se quedó viendo a su hijo, boquiabierto. "¿Qué?"

"Sakuno… está… embarazada…"

"Felicidades."

"No es mío."

El silencio volvió a reinar, sólo el sonido de la lluvia era lo que se podía percibir en el lugar. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Sakuno embarazada¿Y no era de Ryoma¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo en este mundo?

"Muchacho, dime¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"No sucedió nada. Ella arruinó las cosas para los dos." Contestó el joven, en un tono amargo. "Por ser tan estupida, se largó y se acostó con otro hombre, y ahora está embarazada y no quiero volver a verla."

El hombre le regaló a su hijo una mirada de compasión. "No sabía que ustedes tenían algo serio. Debe ser muy duro para ti."

"No lo teníamos." Ryoma vio cuando su padre lo miró de forma extraña, exigiéndole una explicación ante esa idea. "Al menos no oficialmente. Yo quería esperar, hacer todo lo que debía y luego retirarme del tenis, como tú. Luego me casaría con ella y viviría tranquilo en algún lugar."

"¿Y ella sabía de esos planes?"

Ryoma permaneció en silencio por un rato. "Pensé que lo sabía. Pero ahora que me ha demostrado quién es en realidad, no quiero volver a verla." Dicho esto, el muchacho estrelló la botella contra una pared, haciéndola añicos.

Ryoma había tomado muy mal aquella situación, y las cosas no podrías ser peor, tratar con un Echizen borracho era muy difícil. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hijo se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. Desde la sala pudo escuchar que estaba vomitando. Nanjiroh suspiró, la vida no podía ser mejor.

Un rato más tarde, su hijo volvió más pálido y más estable que antes, y se sentó en el mismo lugar en que estaba. Ambos estuvieron mirándose por largo rato. Rompiendo el silencio, el hombre cuestionó. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"A mí no me corresponde hacer nada. Que vaya y busqué al que la embarazó."

"Vamos, Ryoma." Le dijo, tomando un tono más autoritario. "Está muy mal que hayan tenido un problema tan grande como este, pero no puedes abandonarla así como así. Tú la necesitas tanto como ella a ti." Su hijo lo miró extrañado. "No me mires así. Para mí fue muy fácil darme cuenta, después de todo, eres mi hijo."

"Entonces he ahí tu respuesta." Señaló el joven. "No va a ser mio."

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ser su padre." A Nanjiroh nunca le resultó tan bien el papel de consejero, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mejor posible. Podía ser un descuidado, pero se preocupaba por su hijo. También lo hacia por el recuerdo de Sumire, que había pasado a mejor vida hace unos años atrás. Era su deber. "Puedes cuidarlo y, no sé, enseñarle algo… como tenis."

"Jamás podría hacer eso, papá, y lo sabes, nuestro tenis es genético." Dijo, como si fuera la verdad más obvia del mundo. "Viene en la sangre, y esa cosa no tiene mi sangre."

Nanjiroh decidió que era una batalla perdida discutir con su hijo en medio de una resaca. "Bien, dejemos esto para mañana. Vete a dormir." Ambos subieron las escaleras y Ryoma cayó rápidamente en su cama, quedando dormido al instante.

* * *

Ann Tachibana por lo general era una buena conductora. Siempre respetaba los límites de velocidad y las señales de tránsito. Su hermano siempre había sido muy sobre protector y requirió de mucho convencimiento para que la dejara conducir su auto. Pero esta noche era una excepción. Su auto negro corría a gran velocidad por las calles mojadas de la ciudad.

Había recibido la llamada de Tomoka, diciendo que era una emergencia y que debía de ir a su apartamento lo más pronto posible. Ann estaba cenando con Momoshiro en ese momento y le molestó un poco el hecho de tener que cancelar la velada. Pero Tomoka sonaba histérica, así que debía ser algo grave.

La chica llegó a la entrada del apartamento, no se había molestado en abrir su paraguas, así que sus ropas estaban mojadas. Tocó el timbre y, casi al instante, Osakada abrió la puerta. Haciendo una rápida inspección, Ann pudo notar que no era nada relacionado con la salud o accidente doméstico, y se sintió levemente aliviada. "¿Qué sucede, Tomoka¿Por qué me llamaste así de repente?"

Tomoka la dejó pasar, y sin perder tiempo, puso a la joven Tachibana al tanto de la situación. Al llegar a la sala, Ann vio a Sakuno sentada en el sofá con una mirada perdida y sosteniendo una taza, probablemente llena de té.

"Sakuno…" Dijo, y se sentó a su lado, Tomoka se sentó en el otro y permanecieron en silencio, en espera de una explicación. La chica había dejado de llorar hace unos momentos, pero no había dicho nada que explicara el motivo de su pena.

Finalmente, Sakuno se decidió a hablar. Tomó aire, más no se atrevió a ver a sus amigas. "Estoy… embarazada." Fue su anuncio. Tanto Tomoka como Ann compartieron una mirada, algo les decía que aquella situación no era tan grata como para celebrarlo. "Y antes de que lo pregunten… no es de Ryoma."

Tomoka no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mientras que Ann se mordió el labio inferior. "No es de Echizen… entonces…"

"Tampoco sé quién es el padre…" La chica de cabellos castaños tragó saliva. "Sucedió en una fiesta, Ryoma… Ryoma me estaba ignorando como siempre, y ese día no lo pude soportar. Tomé mucho, recuerdo que… hablé con muchos chicos…" La joven sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria. "Todo fue muy rápido… a la mañana siguiente desperté sola en un hotel…" Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Sakuno decidió ser valiente y contar todo, no iba a esperar a que le preguntaran. "Me enteré hace unos días que estoy esperando un bebé… No tuve más remedio que decírselo a Ryoma, pero él… él…" No pudo contenerse más y la chica estalló en llanto. "¡Me odia¡Me odia¡Y yo también me odio¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta!"

Las dos chicas trataron de consolar a Sakuno. También se enteraron que la joven se había escapado de su lugar de trabajo. Hicieron lo mejor posible para convencerla de que mañana resolverían el asunto con Echizen y que ahora sólo necesitaba descansar. Hacia mucho tiempo que Sakuno no dormía junto a sus dos amigas en una misma cama. De cierta manera se sentía reconfortante… Y se sintió feliz de por lo menos tener su apoyo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Nanjiroh despertó por el olor de comida que provenía de la cocina. El no era un buen cocinero y hacia mucho tiempo que no degustaba una comida decente. Dándole un vistazo al reloj del pasillo, se dio cuenta que casi era hora del almuerzo. La imagen que lo recibió fue una un tanto bizarra: Ryoma estaba cocinando.

"¿Qué bicho te picó, muchacho¿Acaso es la calma después de la tormenta?"

Ryoma decidió ignorar aquel comentario; el muchacho lucía sonriente, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería o algo por el estilo.

Nanjiroh ocupó su lugar en la mesa mientras que Ryoma arreglaba los platos. Nunca había visto a su hijo tan cooperador con los quehaceres del hogar y no podía evitar sentirse un tanto asustado.

"Honestamente, muchacho¿qué te pasó?"

"Papá, ya me encargué del problema."

Con 'problema', probablemente se refería al asunto con Ryuzaki. "¿Qué hiciste, Ryoma?"

"La despedí."

_CONTINUARA…_

Antes que nada, no, no odio a Sakuno. El shounen ai vendrá más adelante. Espero que les guste. Por fa, dejen review y nos veremos en el próximo cap n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, nunca pensé que este fic recibiría tanto apoyo. Me hace sentir muy bien. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son sus palabras las que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que dejaron tan lindos reviews. Por cierto, la narración en cursiva (no el diálogo del principio) es un recuerdo.

Sumario: Ryoma ha logrado todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer: fama, dinero y salud. ¿Pero que sucederá con él cuando caiga al abismo y le falte la persona más importante para salir adelante? Ryoma x Sakuno.

Advertencia: Ver capítulo uno.

Disclaimer: Ver capítulo uno.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_¿Tú crees que conocer el futuro es lo contrario a conocer el pasado?_

_Sí, eso creo._

_En realidad son la misma cosa._

_Tonterías. El pasado es algo terminado y el futuro está por venir. ¿Cómo pueden ser lo mismo¿Conociendo el pasado puedes cambiarlo?_

_Por supuesto que no._

_¿Y cómo podría el conocimiento de lo inevitable ser diferente del conocimiento de lo que ya ha sucedido?_

Nanjiroh no pudo comprender la información al instante. Ahí estaba su hijo, arreglando la mesa para el almuerzo de ambos, luciendo como si estuviera sosteniendo una conversación acerca del clima, impávido sobre aquella decisión tan… cruel. "¿Disculpa?"

"La despedí, papá. Ya no trabaja para mí, no tengo que pagarle el sueldo. No tengo que hacer un cheque a su nombre." Repitió Ryoma, tratando de hacer entender a su padre una cuestión tan simple como es despedir a un empleado.

"Pero… ¿Cuándo¿Cómo?"

El muchacho se sentó en la mesa, frente a su padre. Los alimentos aún se estaban cociendo en la estufa, así que supuso que había tiempo para 'charlar al respecto'. "Esta mañana la llamé y salí temprano para encontrarnos en mi oficina. Le dije que ya no necesitaba de sus servicios."

El antiguo samurai sacudió la cabeza. "Ryoma¿acaso te haz vuelto loco¡Te podría demandar! Hoy en día no puedes despedir a una mujer por el simple hecho de haber salido embarazada."

"Por favor, papá, es Sakuno. Claro que no me va a demandar." Le respondió su hijo, encontrando el asunto bastante gracioso.

"La está subestimando." Dijo el hombre, 'Siempre la haz subestimado.' Agregó para sí.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, ninguno de los dos estuvo de ánimo para seguir conversando. El asunto se le había salido de las manos a Nanjiroh; nunca, en todo el tiempo que tiene siendo padre, se había dado cuenta que su hijo era un bastardo sin sentimientos. Ahora lo único que veía era un ególatra sin corazón, que aparta de su camino todo lo que lo incomoda.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba. Ryoma siempre había sido así, desde que era un niño. Solía recibir llamadas de sus maestros, diciendo que no se acoplaba con los demás niños, aunque admitían que era un genio en la casa. En su juventud, nunca invitó a alguien a la casa a pasar el tiempo, sólo a 'practicar' tenis. Nanjiroh llegó a la horrible idea de que además del tenis, Ryoma no tenía nada más.

El día transcurrió sin muchas glorias. Padre e hijo evitaban hablarse. Nanjiroh observaba más al espacio que de costumbre, actitud algo rara, porque el hombre se caracterizaba por ser un escándalo andante.

Luego de haber llegado a esa espantosa conclusión, el hombre pasó el resto del día buscando recuerdos que le indicaran lo contrario. No se creía capaz de haber criado un monstruo bajo su techo. Es cierto que él no era el mejor padre de todos: le gustaba ver revistas de mujeres en trajes de baños, después de retirarse del tenis no se decido a nada más que a vaguear en su propia casa. Aún así, siempre fue comprensivo con su esposa, nunca tuvieron una pelea que involucrara una amenaza de divorcio, siempre trato de ser el amigo de su hijo en vez de ser 'papá'. En pocas palabras, el motivo de la actitud de Ryoma no se remontaba a su familia, sino a algo dentro de él.

Pero, para estas alturas, sus pensamientos estaban en la pobre Ryuzaki. Nanjiroh se sentía muy mal por el destino de esa chica. También recordaba que le había hecho la promesa a Sumire de cuidar a su nieta. ¿Qué diría la vieja entrenadora si estuviera viva?

_A pesar de ser una habitación de hospital, aquella recamara estaba llena de arreglos florales, tarjetas, globos y señales de "Mejora Pronto." Le daban cierto toque festivo a la austera morada clínica. El propio Nanjiroh había ido a visitar a la vieja Ryuzaki luego de su operación de cadera. Como ella decía: la edad ya no quería que se siguiera moviendo. _

_Pero era muy lindo ver que, aunque la mayoría de sus alumnos ya estaban terminando la Universidad o comenzando a trabajar por su cuenta, todos se reunieron para acompañar a su entrenadora. Vale decir que Oishi estaba más nervioso que lo demás, ya que incontables veces se había ofrecido a ser él el médico que se encargara de la operación. Sin embargo se tuvo que contentar con estar presente en el quirófano. _

_Sumire no podía pedir más, sus muchachos, si bien no todos habían seguido la carrera del tenis, se dedicaron a puestos que iban muy bien con su personalidad. _

_Oishi se había convertido en médico cirujano, algo maravilloso ya que le encantaba cuidar de las demás personas. Eiji había optado por ser maestro en un preescolar, curiosamente, cada vez que lo veían jugar con los niños, parecía uno de ellos. Para Sumire no fue una sorpresa que Oishi y Eiji se mudaran juntos cuando comenzaron a asistir a la Universidad._

_Kawamura también dejó el tenis, pero se convirtió en uno de los mejores chefs de sushi de la ciudad, y su restaurante familiar se hizo el más popular de todos. _

_Kaoru optó por continuar jugando tenis; cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, la vieja Sumire veía sus partidos por televisión. Y cada vez que Mamushi tenía un partido en el país, le enviaba entradas gratis a su entrenadora. Si no fuera por el estado de salud de la mujer, Kaidoh también le enviaría entradas a las demás competencias._

_Por otra parte, Momoshiro fue contratado por la escuela Seigaku para que tomara el puesto de entrenador de tenis. Apenas tenía un año en el puesto y el equipo ganó el Torneo de Kantou. Momoshiro solía decir a la prensa que tuvo una gran entrenadora durante adolescencia y que a ella se debe que hoy día los estudiantes sean tan buenos._

_Inui se dedicó a estudiar Ingeniería Química, alegando que algún día sus preparados de vegetales se estarían vendiendo como pan caliente para todos los deportistas. Mientras eso sucediera, el seguiría trabajando en un laboratorio de renombre que estaban interesados en contratar personas con 'inventiva'._

_Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa. El mayor deseo de Tezuka era lograr convertirse en un tenista de clase mundial, y había que admitirlo, el muchacho tenía la habilidad y la fuerza para lograrlo. Pero su codo izquierdo empeoró antes de salir de la secundaria; los doctores le dijeron que no podía exigirle a su cuerpo el tipo de esfuerzo que requiere ser deportista de profesión. Sumire pensó que Tezuka no podría recuperarse de semejante destino, pero estaba equivocada. Antes de que alguien pudiera percibirlo, Tezuka había comunicado que estudiaría Derecho. La vieja entrenadora también se enteró que el capitán del equipo de Seigaku decidió hacer su relación con Fuji pública, cosa que sus padres en un principio no aceptaron pero que a la larga tuvieron que. _

_Fuji también se retiró del tenis, diciendo que sólo le gustaría seguir practicándolo, más no de manera profesional. Sumire vio esto como un lindo sacrificio de parte de Syusuke. El 'Genio' de Seigaku abrió una galería de fotos, donde mensualmente se hacían exposiciones y sus trabajos, aunque novatos, eran muy cotizados._

_En cierto sentido, todos habían logrado cosas positivas con sus vidas. ¿Y por qué no? La anciana estaba convencida que bajo su tutela estuvieron el grupo de chicos más responsables y trabajadores que se pudieran encontrar._

_Esa tarde sólo quedaban Sumire, Sakuno, Nanjiroh y Ryoma en la habitación. Los demás se disculparon porque tenían que volver a sus actividades diarias, pero prometieron que volverían más tarde. Ryoma estaba siendo tan conversador como siempre… Entiéndase a que simplemente estaba sentado en silencio. Sakuno arreglaba las flores para que la habitación estuviera un poco más organizada y Nanjiroh habla y habla de cosas que no venían al caso._

"_Voy por un refresco." Comunicó el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación._

"_Sakuno¿por qué no lo acompañas?" Le sugirió la anciana. La muchacha lucía como si no quiera ir, asustada de hacer enojar a Ryoma. Pero si su abuela se lo pidió de esa manera, significaba que tenía algo que hablar con el padre de Echizen y ella no debería estar presente. Sakuno suspiró y salió sin hacer ruido._

"_Lo que lamento de mi edad es que no tendré la oportunidad de ver a Sakuno vestida de blanco y caminando por el altar." Comentó Sumire; su rostro lucía como si estuviera soñando despierta._

"_Vamos, anciana¿qué dices?"_

"_Nanjiroh, conociendo a tu hijo, creo que 'matrimonio' es la última palabra en su vocabulario."_

"_En eso tienes razón." Admitió el hombre, rascándose la barbilla. Para todo el mundo era obvia aquella relación, el único que parecía no estar enterado era Ryoma._

"_Escucha Nanjiroh, no voy a estar por mucho tiempo." Nanjiroh la miró de forma severa, pero eso no inmutó a la anciana. "Una operación en la cadera puede que sea cosa de todos los días, pero ya mi sistema no soporta las mínimas actividades del día a día. El médico también me lo advirtió y, en cierto sentido, yo ya lo sabía. Por eso no quería que Oishi fuera mi doctor de cabecilla. Pero… regresando al punto. Sabes que los padres de Sakuno no están vivos y necesito estar segura que al menos estarás al tanto de ella. Tezuka ya me lo prometió, ese muchacho tiene buenas conexiones con este hospital y sus doctores, pero me hará sentir más tranquila que tú también la cuidarás."_

_El hombre hizo algo muy poco propio de su persona; tomó la mano de Sumire y la apretó cariñosamente. Aquella mujer era como su madre, incluso fue la madrina de su matrimonio. _

"_Lo prometo, me haré cargo de que nada le falte a Sakuno cuando tú no estés."_

"_Bien." Dijo la anciana, sonriendo y dándole un leve golpe en el brazo a Nanjiroh. "Espero que no me des motivo para dejar aquel gran juego de bingo en el cielo para venir a atormentarte como un fantasma." Ambos comenzaron a reír, dejando atrás aquel augurio tan negativo._

Dos años después de eso, Sumire murió de un infarto. Los doctores dijeron que su corazón ya no soportaba más y dejó de funcionar. Su muerte los dejó a todos devastados.

Y curiosamente, Nanjiroh se volvió a sentir de la misma manera el día de hoy.

* * *

El tráfico de la tarde al parecer estaba en contra de Kippei Tachibana. Sólo podía agradecer que su auto tuviera un buen sistema de aire acondicionado, todo gracias a Ann que se empeña en mantenerlo 'como un auto debe ser' ya que ella también lo usa. El muchacho decidió tomar un desvío para evadir el embotellamiento. La verdad es que quizás le tomaría unos minutos más llegar a su apartamento, pero sería menos tedioso. 

Mientras conducía, su mirada se cruzó con un rostro familiar. Una muchacha estaba sentada sola en el banquillo de un parque para infantes. La chica tenía el cabello suelto y algo alborotado, y su postura indicaba que no se encontraba bien.

"¿No es esa Ryuzaki?" Murmuró para sí mientras detenía su auto. Antes de salir, Kippei tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hermana.

* * *

"Sakuno se fue esta mañana y no ha regresado. No contesta su celular ni tampoco el de su apartamento. Horio llamó a Ryoma, pero él tampoco contesta. Estoy preocupada." Tomoka se encontraba paseando la sala de su apartamento, se notaba tensa y nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo por las calles. 

"Cálmate, Tomoka. No podemos pensar lo peor, Sakuno no es así." Decía Ann desde su teléfono, tratando de calmar a la otra chica.

"¡Pero ella está mal¡Está nerviosa¡Quien sabe lo que podría hacer en ese estado!" Vociferó la muchacha.

"Escucha, mi hermano está a punto de llegar. Tan pronto pise el estacionamiento, iré a tu apartamento para que la busquemos juntas¿te parece? Y llama a Horio para que nos ayude a buscar."

"Suena bien." Admitió Tomoka. "Disculpa por gritarte."

"No hay problema." Le dijo Ann; un ruido en su teléfono le indicó que había otra llamada. "Tomoka, tengo otra llamada. Te llamaré cuando llegue mi hermano."

"Está bien." Y cerró la llamada.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Ann en el teléfono.

"Ann, soy yo."

"Ah, hermano. Justamente te quería llamar. Por favor, sé que hoy te toca andar en el auto, pero lo necesito, es una emergencia." Le comunicó Ann.

"¿Se trata sobre Ryuzaki?"

La muchacha se sentó de golpe en su cama, agarrando su pecho y con muy poco color en su rostro. "Sí¿cómo lo sabes?" Le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"Porque la estoy viendo ahora mismo. Está sentada en el parque y no luce muy bien." Le respondió Kippei y Ann no pudo evitar suspirar del alivio. "¿Qué le ocurrió?"

"Es una historia muy larga, pero escúchame bien, tienes que traerla a casa. Prometo explicarte." Le ordenó su hermana.

Kippei emitió un bufido. "Como si la fuera dejar en ese estado." Comentó, antes de colgar la llamada. La verdad es que Ryuzaki y su hermana se había hecho buenas amigas desde la primaria, y particularmente él la había comenzado a ver como otra hermana menor.

Mientras tanto, la menor de los Tachibana volvió a marcar el número de la casa de Tomoka. "Tomoka, soy yo. Por favor, ven a mi casa. Mi hermano encontró a Sakuno y la va a traer."

"Que alivio." Murmuró la castaña. "Voy saliendo para allá." Cerró el teléfono, pero antes de alejarse dos pasos de él, volvió a sonar. "¿Hola?"

"Disculpe, pero me dijeron que podía encontrar a Ryuzaki Sakuno en ese número¿se encuentra?" Preguntó una voz masculina.

"¿Quién habla?" Cuestionó Tomoka.

"Soy Echizen Nanjiroh, el padre de Ryoma." La muchacha apretó con fuerzas el aparato, controlándose para no gritarle. Desde esta mañana que Ryoma llamó tuvo la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Aparentemente su enojo se podía sentir por su silencio repentino. "Tomoka¿verdad? Escucha, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Ryoma, pero no puedo hacer nada para que cambie de opinión."

"¿Qué hizo Ryoma?"

"Despidió a Sakuno."

"¿QUE!"

"Sí, ese hijo mío es un imbecil. Pero necesito hablar con Ryuzaki¿está allí contigo?"

"No, salió desde esta mañana y no ha vuelto. Pero estará en la casa de una amiga." Por algún motivo se sentía bien diciéndole la localización de Sakuno, podía sentir en Nanjiroh el apoyo que Sakuno necesitaba. "Si quiere, puede pasar a buscarme para que vayamos juntos."

"Muy bien, ya tengo tu dirección, así que no te preocupes. ¿Te molestaría si voy ahora?"

"Para nada."

"Bien, sólo tengo que hacer un llamada más y nos veremos dentro de 15 minutos. Mi auto es un Toyota azul."

"Bien, nos veremos."

Nanjiroh marcó otro teléfono, uno más largo, y después de hablar con la operadora y esperar unos minutos, estaba hablando con su esposa y contándole lo sucedido. Estaba aprovechando que Ryoma había salido para atender un asunto pendiente. Su mujer sonaba decepcionada y triste.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Nanjiroh? No podemos dejar a esa pobre niña así."

"Me temo que no podemos hacer mucho. Pero ya tengo un plan. Ahora iré a verla y le daré la llave de nuestra casa en Estados Unidos, creo que le hará bien salir el país."

"¿Y qué hay del dinero?"

"Ya me encargué de los bancos. Ryoma no va a mantener a ese niño, pero nosotros sí y él no tiene derecho a enojarse."

"¿Qué haremos con Ryoma?"

"Nada, que el resuelva su mundo como quiera." Su esposa permaneció en silencio, aceptando la decisión de su marido. "Mi vuelo sale dentro de dos días. Saluda a Nanako de mi parte. Nos veremos."

* * *

Cuando se aproximó a Sakuno, Kippei se dio cuenta que la muchacha tenía el rostro empapado de lagrimas. También notó que estaba temblando, por eso se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros. 

Sakuno tardó unos momentos en reconocer al extraño que la estaba ayudando, pero una vez que vio que era Kippei, le sonrió débilmente y susurró un "gracias". El muchacho no dudó un segundo en levantarla y llevarla hasta su auto. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido… o quien sea que lo haya causado… deberá de cuidarse de ahora en adelante.

Una vez en el apartamento, Kippei dejó que Ann acomodara a Sakuno en la sala. Ya había preparado una taza de té que Ryuzaki no rechazó. Desde el trayecto en el auto, la chica de cabello castaño no había hablado. Tachibana entró en una de las habitaciones con su hermana para que ésta le narrara lo acontecido con Sakuno. No hay que mencionar que Kippei quedó asombrado y asqueado por la actitud de Ryoma.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al apartamento Tomoka, acompañada del padre de Ryoma.

El hombre no perdió tiempo, se acercó a Ryuzaki y se arrodilló enfrente de ella. "Sakuno, no sabes lo mal que me siento por todo esto." Le dijo, secando las nuevas lagrimas que estaban cayendo por las mejillas de la chica. "Mi hijo es un patán, y no te merece. Pero no estoy aquí para decirte esto, estoy aquí para asegurarme que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería y que el futuro de ese bebé que esperas será uno bueno."

"Pero…" Interrumpió Sakuno, su voz sonaba áspera y cansada. "No es de Ryoma… ustedes no tienen porqué responsabilizarse."

Nanjiroh sacudió su cabeza. "Tranquila, esos mínimos detalles no me interesan. Lo que me interesa es que tú estés bien y que el bebé también lo esté. No pretendes abortarlo¿verdad?" Sakuno negó.

"Aún si no lo aborta, ella no puede criar a un bebé sin una familia. Sakuno está sola, y para rematar, no tiene empleo." Comentó Kippei.

"Por eso estoy aquí muchacho." Dijo mientras sacaba una libreta. "Hice una cuenta para ti a partir del dinero que mi esposa y yo ahorramos. Es bastante como para costear tus meses de embarazo. Con respecto a la educación, la pagaré personalmente."

"¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?" Preguntó Sakuno.

"Porque se lo prometí a tu abuela, y un samurai siempre cumple su palabra." Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Además, me agradas mucho, niña." Nanjiroh se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. "Tengo una segunda propuesta para que no se arme un escándalo en los medios. Si quieres, puedes vivir en mi casa en Estados Unidos mientras todo esto pasa."

"¿Tratando de proteger la reputación de su hijo?" Espetó Ann, visiblemente enojada. Ya sabía que todo esto tenía un truco.

"No." Respondió el hombre. "Sé que Sakuno no querrá vivir de esa manera." Comentó y sacó un juego de llaves y un pasaje de ida a Estados Unidos. "¿Qué me dices?"

Sakuno observó las cosas que Nanjiroh le estaba ofreciendo. Creía en su corazón que el hombre lo estaba haciendo por su bien. La muchacha colocó una mano sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos; no iba a sentir nada, pero aún así el bebé estaba ahí. Era real, y dentro de nueve meses estaría en el mundo. El no tenía la culpa de nada y se merecía una vida tranquila.

"Muchas gracias, señor." Le dijo Sakuno, tomando las llaves y el pasaje.

_CONTINUARA…_

_

* * *

_  
Vaya, y yo que pensaba que a mitad de narración me quedaría sin ideas. Gran Juego de Bingo en el Cielo, xP no pude evitar nombrar la obsesión de mi abuela con el bingo… y que curiosamente varios de su generación comparten…

Sakuno se irá del país¿se irá sola¿Y que será de Ryoma? Eso vendrá más adelante. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sé, lo sé, me está tomando un eternidad actualizar este fic. Pero la Universidad está muy difícil y los exámenes y trabajos no me dejan estar mucho tiempo en la computadora. Por favor, no se preocupen, esta historia no será descontinuada, a mi también me gusta mucho y no se quedará a mitad de camino. Sólo les pido paciencia.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que dejaron review, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Nota¡Ryoma muere! Y ahora que tengo su atención, sólo quería avisarles que en este capítulo habrá un poco de shonen ai (Tezuka x Fuji, porque soy fan de esa pareja) y mención de cosas de adultos, así que no se sorprendan mucho… y si se sorprenden, no se asusten¿sí? Y no, no se preocupen, Ryoma no muere… No soy TAN cruel.

Sumario: Ryoma ha logrado todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer: fama, dinero y salud. ¿Pero que sucederá con él cuando caiga al abismo y le falte la persona más importante para salir adelante? Ryoma x Sakuno.

Advertencia: Ver capítulo uno.

Disclaimer: Ver capítulo uno.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

_Uno de los dichos preferidos de los samurais proclama:_

"_El primer pensamiento al despertar: La Muerte. El último pensamiento antes de dormir: La Muerte."_

_Esta es la sabiduría de los tontos que nunca han dado a luz. En lugar de aceptar a un hombre débil, que todo lo que ve en la sangre es la muerte, busca a alguien que en ella vea la vida._

_El primer pensamiento al despertar: La Vida. El último pensamiento antes de dormir: La Vida._

_Sólo alguien que piensa así, sabe que la muerte llega lo bastante aprisa. Sólo alguien que piensa así, es capaz de comprender el corazón de una mujer._

* * *

El sol brillaba en el cielo y su luz se filtraba a través de los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto. Como era de esperarse, el lugar se encontraba concurrido de personas de varias nacionalidades, hablando idiomas distintos y dirigiéndose a sus salidas correspondientes para llegar a sus destinos. El ambiente dentro del aeropuerto era fresco, casi frío pero no incomodaba.

Sakuno Ryuzaki le echó un vistazo a su reloj, aún faltaba más de una hora para que su vuelo saliera. Los empleados de la línea aérea revisaron su boleto de primera clase y luego se llevaron las maletas que debían ser puestas en la zona de carga. Realmente no podía creerlo, en verdad se iba a marchar de Japón. Si bien era verdad que había viajado por casi todo el mundo, la muchacha jamás imaginó que se iría de su país natal en estas circunstancias. Sin desearlo si quiera, su mano se acomodó en su vientre bajo, una costumbre que había comenzado a desarrollar y que curiosamente le brindaba cierta paz y tranquilidad.

"Sakuno¿me estás escuchando?" Cuestionó Tomoka.

"¿Ah? No, lo siento, me distraje." Le respondió.

"¿Ves? Si te sigues comportando de esa manera, no podré estar tranquila." La castaña liberó un suspiro de angustia. "Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho, Sakuno."

"Lo prometo, Tomoka." Sakuno abrazó a su amiga, en verdad se sentía contenta porque se preocuparan por ella. "Además, las clases pronto van a terminar e iras a visitarme¿cierto?"

"No sólo ella irá, iremos todos." Aclaró Ann, dando un paso al frente para despedirse apropiadamente. "Y nos quedaremos hasta que el bebé nazca. ¿No será genial?"

Kippei tosió de forma disimulada. Sakuno sabía a la perfección que él no estaba de acuerdo con que su hermana perdiera tantas clases, pero también estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Ryuzaki y el bebé.

"Creo que debo ir avanzando, así no tendré que hacer fila en registro." Una diminuta lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. "Ah, de verdad no quería llorar…"

Y como si fuera un acuerdo invisible, las tres chicas compartieron un largo abrazo. Tachibana decidió darles su espacio para que continuaran despidiéndose, pero ellas no intercambiaron más palabras, todo estaba dicho y era perfectamente comprensible lo que sentían en ese momento.

Luego de varios minutos, las chicas se separaron. Sakuno entró por una puerta de cristal a un pasillo que la llevaría a Migración.

* * *

Ryoma andaba la casa, sin nada que hacer. Su padre se había desaparecido hace un par de días lo cual lo hacia sentir un tanto enojado. Mientras caminaba, el muchacho de ojos dorados se tropezó con una botella vacía de cerveza que rodaba por el suelo; Ryoma maldijo a la botella y no la pateó solamente porque su sentido común le decía que si se rompía lo iba a lastimar mucho más.

Ahora que observaba bien, el lugar estaba desorganizado y sucio. Levantó la mirada y encontró que incluso su propia imagen estaba desgarbada. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de la cuenta y un poco largo, lucía unas oscuras ojeras y llevaba lo que se le podría llamar una sombra de barba que no lo favorecía. Parecía sacado de una historia de terror, con una imagen así, muy pronto podría salir a la calle y espantar gente.

Llegando a la conclusión de que lucía horrible, Ryoma entró al baño para asearse. Después de rasurarse, llenó la tina de agua tibia y se metió. El tibio líquido lo hizo sentirse bastante relajado y no pudo evitar dormirse justo en aquel lugar.

Al caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el muchacho comenzó a ver en sus sueños imágenes de su juventud: cuando vivió en Estados Unidos, las competencias que había ganado, el día de graduación de su prima Nanako, el día que le regalaron a Karupin.

Y luego, azul.

Azul de Seigaku.

Ryoma sintió como si nuevamente estuviera frente a las puertas de Seigaku durante un hermoso día de primavera donde los pétalos de los árboles de flores de cerezo, que estaban plantados en la entrada de la escuela, bailaban en el viento y caían a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia el Club de Tenis. Una vez en la cancha, vio a sus compañeros jugar y compartir.

Aquellos eran rostros y personas difíciles de olvidar: el capitán Tezuka, con su rostro serio, recordándoles que debían tomar las cosas en serio; Oishi siempre al lado de Eiji mientras planeaban nuevas estrategias para sus juegos de dobles; Kawamura, agitando salvajemente una raqueta mientras gritaba "¡QUEMA!"; Momoshiro y Kaidoh compitiendo duramente entre ellos para ver a quién le tocaría tomar el juego penal que Sadaharu sostenía con orgullo en una gran jarra; por último estaba Fuji conversando con la vieja entrenadora Sumire.

Ryoma sintió como su pecho se contraía con un sentimiento similar al de felicidad e intentó acercarse… pero no pudo. Era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, notó que todos lo estaban observando de manera extraña, como si fuera alguien desconocido. Y luego, todos le dieron la espalda para continuar con sus actividades.

Ryoma despertó de repente, todavía estaba dentro de la tina, pero su frente estaba cubierta en sudor y sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Algo de ese sueño lo hizo sentir mal.

Y ahora que lo pensaba¿qué había sido de sus amigos? Lo último que supo de cada uno es que la mayoría se dedicaron a estudiar en la Universidad y que sólo Kaidoh continuo con el tenis. Sus ánimos se fueron al piso al darse cuenta que técnicamente no sabía nada de lo que les había ocurrido a todos ellos en los últimos 7 años.

El muchacho de ojos dorados suspiró y se hundió más en bañera.

* * *

La noche estaba fresca y las calles estaban lo suficientemente despejadas como para pasear sin dificultad. Ryoma había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, quizás cenar algo en algún restaurante, para distraerse un poco. Luego de ese sueño en la bañera esa tarde se había sentido… mal…

Intentó buscar en su agenda el número telefónico de Momoshiro como para asegurarse de que aún tenía contacto con Seigaku, pero el no llevaba una agenda, ese era el trabajo de Sakuno. El muchacho emitió un gruñido, odiaba sentirse tan dependiente. La única solución para ese predicamento era conseguir una nueva asistente, así que mañana a primera hora iría a una agencia de empleo para publicar la vacante del puesto.

Pero aquel plan no lo distrajo lo suficiente de su pensamiento original. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una taberna de donde emanaba un fuerte olor a humo y alcohol. Dejando de lado la idea del restaurante, el muchacho entró en el local. Una vez ahí, se pudo dar cuenta que el aire acondicionado estaba apagado ya que hacía un calor infernal, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual el olor del sitio era tan fuerte y llegaba al exterior del local. Quitándose la chaqueta, Ryoma se dirigió a la barra y ordenó un Whisky seco.

Las horas volaron, y los vasos de alcohol se fueron acumulando en una pequeña montaña al lado del muchacho. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había ingerido, sólo sabía que ahora estaba tan mareado que no podía evitar moverse de un lado a otro. También se le dificultaba enfocar su vista.

"Creo… que ya es… suficiente." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Ryoma se puso de pie con dificultad y se dispuso a llegar a donde se encontraba la salida dando traspiés. Sin querer, se tropezó un hombre grande y corpulento.

"Oye, imbécil¿cuál es tu problema?" Le preguntó en voz ronca el hombre.

Ryoma consiguió levantar la mirada para tratar de distinguir quién le hablaba, pero sólo lograba ver una gran silueta. El rostro del hombre tomó un aspecto grotesco cuando vio que Ryoma estaba parpadeando como idiota ya que pensaba que se estaba burlando de él. Sin advertencia, el muchacho de cabello negro se doblegó frente al hombre y le vomitó todo el pantalón. El sonido de charlas de la habitación se detuvo de inmediato e incluso el leve sonido de música que había en el aire desapareció al instante.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Ryoma lucía una sonrisita boba en el rostro. No estaba preparado para ese gran puño que se estaba acercando a su cara.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu abrió la puerta de su departamento con cierta pesadez. Había sido un día bastante largo y estaba sumamente agotado. Suspirando, se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor y dejó su maletín sobre una pequeña mesa que había en el pasillo.

"Ya llegué." Dijo, mientras se tiraba en el sofá de la sala y aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. De la cocina salió Fuji Syusuke, luciendo su característica sonrisa. Era curioso ver que, aunque Fuji y Tezuka son de la misma edad, Fuji aún lucía bastante joven. Probablemente es por el dicho que reza: Quien le sonríe a la vida, vive más.

El muchacho de ojos azules se sentó al lado de Tezuka en el sofá y se inclinó un poco para besarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el hombre de lentes colocó una mano entre sus labios y lo miró con bastante severidad. "Sé lo que comiste esta noche, así que si quieres besarme, ve a lavarte la boca."

"Diablos, me atrapaste." Le respondió. Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más macabra, pero aún así se puso de pie para cumplir la orden.

Unos minutos después Fuji volvió a la sala y se sentó junto a su novio. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y luego acomodó la cabeza de Tezuka en su regazo para masajear sus sienes. "¿Día largo?" Le preguntó mientras le quitaba los lentes.

"Estoy cansado de manejar los divorcios de Atobe."

"¿No es este el tercero?"

"El cuarto, pero no quiere que su dinero caiga en manos de ninguna de sus mujeres. Aparentemente está al tanto de que todas lo quieren por su dinero y por eso quiere 'castigarlas'."

"Si ya lo sabe¿para qué se casa?"

"Atobe le saltaría a cualquier cosa que tuviera una falda." Fue lo último que dijo antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

El reloj de pared señalaba las 11 de la noche. "Deberías tomar vacaciones, o al menos salir temprano del trabajo." Comentó Fuji.

Tezuka no respondió verbalmente, pero tomó la mano que se encontraba en su cabeza y beso varias veces la palma. El muchacho de ojos azules volvió a sonreír.

Justo en ese instante tan intimo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fuji alargó la mano para tomar el aparato y contestó. "¿Hola?" Tezuka abrió un ojo para observar a Syusuke, y en ese momento el susodicho le pasó el teléfono. "Es para ti."

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Quién más? El Rey de Roma."

Tezuka se reincorporó y tomó el teléfono. "Atobe."

"Tezuka¿cómo te va? Espero no estar interrumpiendo ningún momento privado con tu 'esposa'." A través de su voz se podía sentir su burla y Tezuka era capaz de imaginar el rostro que le hacía juego a aquella provocación.

"No esperaba hablar contigo hasta mañana. Pero si quieres saber, todo salió bien. Himiko no logró quitarte ni un solo centavo." Le comunicó en el tono más diplomático que podía manejar en ese momento.

"Excelente, excelente. No esperaba menos de ti." En el fondo se podía escuchar una risita aguda y ciertos sonidos que obviamente eran producidos por los resortes de la cama y la fricción de sábanas. Atobe se alejó del aparato para murmurar algo que el muchacho de lentes no pudo comprender, y a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba.

Tezuka en realidad tenía ganas de preguntar: '¿Necesitas algo más?' Pero se le zafó un: "¿Dónde te encuentras?"

"Ah, estoy en el apartamento de Sofie. Tenía ganas de algo francés, si entiendes lo que quiero decir…"

El castaño respiró hondo y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. "Si te vuelves a casar, no me voy a encargar de tu divorcio. Así que si te quitan tu fortuna, no me importará."

"Por favor, Tezuka. Esto solamente es un revolcón ocasional, nada serio."

"Sí, sí. ¿Algo más?"

"Sí, la verdad es que te llamé porque quizás esto te interese."

"Entonces habla de una vez."

El tono de voz de Atobe se tornó serio. "Me encontré con Ryoma, y no se encuentra bien."

Tezuka abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Fuji, por su parte esperaba pacientemente a que terminara la conversación, pero al ver el cambio repentino en el semblante de su pareja, se preocupó también.

"Cuando fui a buscar a Sofie al lugar donde trabaja…" Tezuka dejó pasar por alto aquella información, decidiendo que era mejor simplemente ignorarlo. "… la policía se lo estaba llevando… o más bien se lo llevaban cargando… a una patrulla. Estaba todo ensangrentado, creo que estuvo en una pelea."

"¿Echizen está en prisión?"

"No, pagué la fianza y ahora está aquí en el apartamento de Sofie. También me encargué de que la noticia no se filtrara, pero lo que necesitamos ahora es un médico."

"¿Por qué no lo llevaste a una clínica?" Preguntó Tezuka, alzando un poco la voz.

"Porque se armaría un escándalo y creo que es lo que menos quiere Echizen en este momento. No creo que este herido de gravedad pero necesita que le den algunos puntos. Ahora esta dormido, pasando la resaca."

"Bien, bien…" Murmuró el hombre de lentes mientras analizaba la situación. "Estaré allá dentro de 15 minutos." Y cerró el teléfono.

Fuji esperaba a que le informaran qué sucedía, durante la conversación escuchó 'Echizen', 'clínica' y 'hospital', y según su razonamiento, no podía ser nada bueno. Su pareja no tardó mucho tiempo en informarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban saliendo de su apartamento para dirigirse al apartamento de una de las tantas amantes de Atobe.

* * *

Los pasillos del aeropuerto de New York estaban llenos a pesar de que era muy tarde en la noche. El vuelo había durado casi todo el día, pero valía la pena. Sakuno podía sentir que ya se había alejado bastante de aquella persona que amaba y que a la vez le hacia tanto daño.

Sus temores nuevamente se hicieron presentes y las dudas comenzaron a bombardear sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tal si no podía vivir sola¿Qué tal si le daba una vida miserable a ese pequeño bebé que aún se encontraba dentro de su vientre? De repente comenzó a sentir nauseas¿era por la preocupación o síntomas del embarazo? La castaña respiró hondo y se sentó en un asiento que tenía cerca.

"¿Realmente seré capaz de lograrlo?"

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Hades, no puedo creerlo, mis capítulos se están haciendo cortos –llora-. Culpen a la Universidad T-T… En fin, me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios al respecto y gracias por leer!

PD: Ah, para aquellas personas que no les gusta el shonen ai/yaoi, les informo que también estoy trabajando en un fic Tezuka x OC. Les agradecería sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias.


	4. Chapter 4

No estoy muerta, sólo sepultada bajo la Universidad y un empleo. Tienen motivos para odiarme, así que no diré nada más para defenderme TT

Está demás decir que tengo ciertas dudas y posiblemente vuelva a subir Dare to Believe, el TezukaxOC que tenía antes pero que por un problema personal (y crisis emocional) borré del site. Si lo vuelvo a publicar será con varios cambios. Disculpen las inconveniencias

Sumario: Ver primer capítulo.

Advertencia: Ver primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Ver primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

_El joven señor preguntó:_

_¿Dónde encontraré las palabras para decir lo que siente mi corazón?_

_Los sentimientos más profundos son imposibles de expresar con palabras. Sólo se pueden insinuar._

_Entonces no hay esperanza. Nadie me comprenderá y yo no podré comprender a nadie._

_No es así. Los que están cerca de ti te conocerán mejor por lo que no dices y tú los conocerás del mismo modo._

* * *

  
El apartamento de la nueva amante de Atobe estaba localizado en un excelente vecindario y era bastante lujoso, probablemente él mismo se lo pagaba.

El Mercedes Benz de Tezuka se detuvo cerca de la entrada, pero las dos personas que iban adentro no salieron del auto.

"¿Qué crees que haya sucedido? Echizen no es de aquellos que buscan peleas en bares." Preguntó Fuji.

Tezuka sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios. "No lo sé. Tendremos que ir a averiguarlo."

El hombre de ojos azules asintió y ambos salieron del auto, entraron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor para llegar al lujoso penthouse. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de caoba, no tuvieron ni siquiera que tocar el timbre para avisar su llegada. Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello canoso y bigotes les abrió la puerta.

"Eh, disculpe… nosotros…"

El hombre les saludó con un ademán de la cabeza. "Este no es mi hogar, pero creo que los están esperando. Yo estoy apunto de marcharme." Les dijo y les dejo pasar.

El apartamento estaba finamente decorado; tenía un aire moderno con muebles de cuero, mesa de cristal, un pequeño bar lleno de bebidas y amplios ventanales que dejaban ver las luces de la ciudad. Atobe salió de una de las habitaciones vistiendo pantalones y su camisa desabrochada. Tezuka apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, y Fuji simplemente desvió la mirada a la colección de fotografías que decoraba un espacio de la sala.

"Nuevamente me disculpo por llamarte a estas horas, Tezuka. Pero en verdad no sabía a quién llamar en esta situación. El doctor aquí presente…" Atobe señalo con su mano al hombre que estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias para retirarse. "… es un doctor y amigo de la familia. Le pedí que viniera a atender a Echizen."

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Cuestionó Fuji.

"Se encuentra bien, no fue nada muy grave. Las heridas no eran tan profundas como parecían al principio. Está un poco borracho y lo dejé durmiendo, pero de vez en cuando deberían despertarlo. Ya saben, por los golpes a la cabeza."

"Comprendemos, muchas gracias doctor."

El hombre hizo una leve reverencia, se despidió cortésmente y salió del apartamento. La puerta de la habitación de donde había salido Atobe se volvió a abrir y de ahí salió una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera roja y brillantes ojos verdes. Ella a diferencia de Atobe, sólo lucía una corta bata de baño. La muchacha abrazó a Atobe por la espalda y le sonrió a Tezuka y a Fuji.

"Por favor, póngase cómodos. ¿Desean algo de tomar? Puedo prepararles cualquier cosa."

"Me puedes traer un whisky, querida." Le dijo Atobe, separándose el abrazo y dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones.

"No, no deseo nada. Gracias." Fue la respuesta de Tezuka.

"Yo quisiera una soda amarga con un toque de limón." Le dijo Fuji, ganándose una mirada de reojo de su compañero. El chico de ojos azules se encogió de hombros como si dijera 'ella fue la que preguntó'.

La pelirroja asintió y se dirigió al bar a preparar las bebidas contoneando su cadera. Sabiendo muy bien que Atobe la estaría observando (y observando estaba el magnate). Tezuka tomó asiento frente al pelinegro y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

"Me agradaría saber que sucedió esta noche con Echizen. Quiero todos los detalles, Atobe."

El millonario se acomodó en su asiento. "Como sabrás, Sofie es cantinera en un bar en la ciudad y esta noche quise celebrar con ella mi divorcio, porque estaba seguro que lograrías un excelente trato. En fin, cuando llegué a buscarla vi a Echizen, como te había dicho por teléfono, siendo llevado por la policía. Sofie me dijo que se había emborrachado y le había vomitado encima a uno de los clientes. El otro hombre molestó, se puso violento y le dio una paliza. Echizen estaba muy borracho para defenderse, pero sabes como es la policía… se llevan a todos los que hayan estado metidos, sean o no culpables."

Sofie llegó en ese momento con las bebidas, y una vez que las repartió, se sentó en el regazo de Atobe. Pero al parecer, el millonario sentía que debía comportarse serio por una vez y la obligó a sentarse en otra parte mientras le decía 'Ahora no'. La mujer se sintió algo enojada e incluso llegó a hacer un puchero, pero al ver que su amante no cambiaría de opinión, suspiró y se sentó tranquila a su lado, cruzando sus piernas y tomando a Atobe de la mano.

"Echizen no es ese tipo de persona. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en un bar? Algo tiene que estar mal." Musitó el abogado.

"Bueno, si me preguntan, algo muy malo le debió haber sucedido." Interrumpió la muchacha, tomando un trago de su martini. "Quiero decir, el chico lucía preparado para ahogarse en el alcohol."

"Echizen no es así." Repitió Tezuka.

Sofie lo miró por unos momentos como si fuera un inepto. "Aunque no sea una graduada de alguna profesión, soy capaz de leer a las personas. Ese muchacho que está allí se siente miserable por algo. Es cierto que el alcohol deja salir lo peor de nosotros, pero también nos deja vulnerables para que todos se den cuenta que necesitamos ayuda."

"Sofie, cálmate." Ordenó Atobe, temiendo que la conversación se saliera de control.

"Lo sentimos, no quisimos decir nada malo." Dijo Fuji, tomando la mano de Tezuka. "Es sólo que estamos algo sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que sucedió. Conocemos a Echizen desde hace mucho tiempo y… esto no forma parte de su carácter."

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "Si quieren verlo, se encuentra en la habitación del fondo. Preguntarse entre ustedes no los llevará a nada, así que mejor despiértenlo a él. Iré a prepararle un vaso de agua con azúcar." Dicho esto, Sofie desapareció en los confines de la cocina.

"Ella tiene razón, mejor preguntémosle a Echizen." Los tres adultos se pusieron de pie y marcharon hacía la habitación donde el joven de ojos dorados descansaba.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Atobe extendió la mano para buscar el encendedor. Tezuka y Fuji entraron tentativamente, y unos segundos más tarde Atobe encendió la luz, no era muy clara para que al despertar a Echizen no le doliera la cabeza.

El estado en que se encontraba el joven tenista les había recordar a la pareja la ocasión cuando Akutsu le había lanzado piedras. El rostro de Echizen estaba amoratado, hinchado y con unas cuantas vendas en los lugares donde tenía la piel lacerada.

Ninguno tuvo el valor de despertarlo para cuestionarle su comportamiento y motivos, y se mantuvieron de pie viéndolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y pena. Sofie entró a la habitación minutos más tarde llevando consigo una bandeja con un gran vaso de agua con azúcar y unos calmantes. La muchacha colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y sacudió gentilmente el hombro de Echizen.

"Chico, despierta… Levántate, necesitas tomar unos medicamentos. Vamos, abre los ojos."

Al principio, Echizen estaba renuente de despertar y lo demostraba al tratar de alejar la mano de Sofie de su hombro y esconderse debajo de las sabanas. Para su mala suerte, Sofie era muy persistente y no dejó de moverlo. El tenista abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces mientras murmuraba cosas que parecían sacadas de un idioma fuera de este mundo.

"… Ya te dije que estoy bien, Sakuno… déjame…"

Los tres espectadores se dedicaron sólo a observar. Sofie, por su parte, decidió seguirle el juego y actuar como la tal Sakuno.

"Debes de tomarte este remedio, mm… mañana tienes una competencia y no querrás tener una resaca en medio del partido."

Pero Echizen no parecía estar muy despierto. "Sakuno…. Saku…" Decía una y otra vez mientras tomaba lo que Sofie le ofrecía. Una vez terminado el vaso, Echizen cayó rendido nuevamente sobre la almohada murmurando el nombre de la chica.

"Pues, no creo que hoy pueda explicarnos que le sucedió." Comentó Fuji mientras observaba a Sofie recoger todo sobre la bandeja.

"Sakuno… ¿acaso no es la nieta de la entrenadora de su escuela?" Preguntó Atobe.

"Sí, así es. Además es la asistente de Echizen." Respondió Tezuka, asintiendo.

"¿Acaso no debemos llamarla también para avisarle que él se encuentra aquí? Debe de estar muy preocupada." Opinó el hombre de ojos azules.

"Sería bueno, pero el chico no lleva celular. Además creo que debemos dejar las preguntas para mañana. El no está en posición de responder nada, así que mejor lo dejamos dormir." Les dijo Sofie, sacando a todos de la habitación. La pelirroja apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. "No tengo problemas con que se quede aquí esta noche." Agregó mientras el grupo caminaba el pasillo.

"Gracias, ehh…"

"Me pueden llamar Sofie, no me molesta." Dijo la mujer.

"Sofie, gracias. Eres muy amable… y, sobre lo de antes, también lo siento." Se disculpó el antiguo capitán de Seigaku.

"No hay problema. No era tu intención, no te preocupes." Le respondió, regalándole una sonrisa. "No debes ser una mala persona si puedes aguantar a Keigo."

"Oye…"

* * *

Antes de marcharse compartieron más bebidas. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Atobe decidió darle el día libre a Tezuka. El y Fuji iban de camino a su propio apartamento.

"¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido a Echizen?" Preguntó el ojiazul.

"No lo sé, pero…"

"Crees que tiene que ver con la nieta de Ryuzaki¿cierto?"

"Puede ser."

"En todo caso, mañana lo sabremos."

"Sí, mañana lo sabremos."

"Kunimitsu, no me agrada cuando repites lo que digo sólo para tranquilizarme. Dime que te está molestando." Le ordenó su compañero.

Tezuka detuvo el carro en medio de la calle abandonada, no había nadie transitando así que no se tenía que preocupar por conductores enojados por su acción. El joven abogado respiró profundo antes de hablar.

"Unos días atrás… hablé con Ryuzaki… Es más, me había encontrado con ella en la calle y la invité a comer. Estaba muy distinta de la última vez que la habíamos visto."

"¿Distinta?"

Tezuka asintió. "Lucía… asustada. Nerviosa. Y, bueno, me dijo que tenía un secreto y que tenía que confesárselo a alguien. Le dije que podía confiar en mí y que si me necesitaba, la ayudaría en cualquier cosa que pudiera."

"¿Y te dijo¿Te dijo lo que la estaba atormentando?" Fuji quiso saber.

"Me dijo que estaba embarazada." El antiguo capitán dijo la noticia como suma seriedad.

"Pero… eso es muy bueno. Quiero decir… ella siempre quiso a Echizen y él…"

"No es de él."

"¿Disculpa?"

Tezuka se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso. "No es de él, y estaba preocupada por la reacción de Echizen cuando se lo dijera. Bueno, creo que ya se lo dijo y Echizen no lo tomó bien, y…"

"¿Estás preocupado?" Aquella pregunta sonaba más como una afirmación.

El otro no respondió y dejó que el silencio dejara en claro lo que sentía.

Fuji emitió un profundo suspiro y su mirada se paseó por las oscuras y desoladas calles. "¿Tienes el teléfono de Ryuzaki?"

"No."

"Entonces mañana hablaré con Kippei. Su hermana debe de tenerlo. Mañana le avisaremos a Ryuzaki y trataremos de arreglar la situación. No hay de que preocuparse."

Tezuka se recostó sobre el volante, mirando hacia delante con una expresión ambigua. "Eso espero…"

* * *

El taxi que la llevó a su nuevo hogar era conducido por un señor gordo y bastante simpático que la ayudó a llevar sus maletas a su nueva casa.

La casa era bastante amplia y acogedora. Se notaba que la madre de Echizen había puesto su toque materno en la decoración. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas que sorprendentemente estaban limpias. La casa tampoco tenía ni una partícula de polvo así que era probable que la familia Echizen tuviera un servicio de limpieza que asea la casa cada cierto tiempo.

Sakuno le pagó la tarifa al taxista más una suma considerable de propina. El señor le sonrió y se despidió deseándole una feliz estadía en los Estados Unidos.

Al cerrar la puerta, la castaña le quitó la sabana a uno de los sofás y se acomodó ahí. Era bastante confortable y si la situación se daba, no le importaba pasar su primera noche durmiendo en aquel sitio.

Pero antes de dormirse, Sakuno comenzó a repasar todas las cosas que necesitaba hacer. Primero, comprar alimentos. Verificar qué días llegan las cuentas, pasear el vecindario, saber dónde quedan los sitios importantes como hospitales, estación de policías y demás. Pero lo más importante era comunicarles a sus amigas que ya había llegado. Su mirada cayó sobre el teléfono y la chica se preguntó si tendría línea, pero algo cerca del aparato le hizo preferir quedarse recostada en el sofá.

Ahora que lo notaba, la sala estaba llena de fotografías de Ryoma y Ryoga cuando pequeños, algunas de Nanjiro en su juventud y durante algunos torneos, de Rinko y Nanjiro en fiestas y de Nanako. Retratos de la familia reunida y feliz.

Sakuno sentía como si las sonrisas de esas fotografías se estuvieran burlando de su situación. Sola, sin familia y amigos en un país completamente nuevo, y esperando a un bebé.

Su mano se posó en su vientre y se tuvo que morder los labios para no llorar. No era justo. Las cosas no debieron de haber salido así, y sin embargo, el destino jugó con ella y la dejó en la peor posición de todas. "Si me vieras¿qué pensarías de mi, abuela?" Se preguntó en voz alta.

Sakuno dejó que las lágrimas y la tristeza se apoderaran de ella por unos momentos, pero luego recordó las palabras y el apoyo de las personas que estaban de su lado. La bondad de los padres de Echizen y el apoyo de Ann y su hermano, Tomoka y Horio.

El bebé que llevaba en su vientre tampoco tiene culpa de lo sucedido. Entonces¿por qué vivir una vida miserable? Para salir adelante, Sakuno sabe que tiene que dejar el miedo atrás y es justamente lo que hará.

La primera misión de la noche: Guardar todas las fotografías de la familia Echizen, especialmente aquellas de Ryoma.

* * *

Fuji se encontraba leyendo un libro a las afuera de un café. El Sol, aunque cálido, no era molesto y por eso era bastante agradable encontrarse afuera. Había dejado a Tezuka descansando en casa para reunirse con Tachibana. Kippei, mejor dicho, porque desde hace mucho tiempo son amigos y entre ellos no hay necesidad de formalismos. Tezuka no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejarlo ir, pero al final tuvo que aceptar.

Fuji Syusuke dejó escapar una carcajada. Tezuka es bastante celoso, y si bien en el pasado tuvo un 'amorío' con Tachibana (mucho antes de ellos formalizarse como pareja), el joven abogado siempre vivía con el temor de que alguien llegaría a separarlos.

"Espero que no te estes riendo porque llego un poco tarde."

"Para nada Kippei, no soy tan quisquilloso." Fuji ni siquiera tenía que voltearse para saber quién era. En cambio, le indicó que se sentara. "Tenemos tiempo sin vernos¿cómo te encuentras?"

Tachibana se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre el espaldar de la silla antes de sentarse. "Lo mismo, el trabajo de publicidad va bien aunque no negaré que extraño el tenis."

"Sí, es una lastima que por una lesión no pudieras dedicarte a ser profesional."

"¿Qué se puede hacer?" Dijo el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros y revisando el menú. "Pensé que nos reuniríamos en el club a final de mes para nuestro juego amistoso¿por qué necesitabas reunirte conmigo con tanta urgencia?"

"Es que ayer, Echizen…" Fuji no se dio cuenta que el rostro de Kippei cambió de manera drástica a una expresión amarga. "… tuvo un pequeño problema, nada grave. Estoy al tanto que Ryuzaki es su asistente, y Echizen no andaba con su celular anoche así que creo que debería llamarla para informarle que se encuentra bien y con Atobe. Pensé que tu hermana podría darnos el teléfono."

Kippei se mantuvo serio, tratando de abstenerse de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Echizen Ryoma podría morirse y no le importaría. "No creo que sea necesario llamar a Ryuzaki. Echizen la despidió, así que ella no tiene por qué preocuparse por su bienestar."

Fuji se sorprendió ante la noticia. "¿La despidió?"

Tachibana lo miró por unos momentos y llegó a la conclusión de que Fuji no sabía nada al respecto. Bueno, él no era quién para mantener algo tan grave escondido.

"Creo que deberás pedir otro café, porque lo que tengo que decirte tomara tiempo…"

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

Un poco más largo que el anterior, pero aún no llego a mi marca de 10 páginas. Una vez más me disculpo por el horrendo atraso, y les doy todo el permiso de odiarme. Las opiniones son bienvenidas, como también lo que piensan acerca de la noticia que anuncié al principio del capítulo.

Próximo: Fuji se entera de la verdad¿cómo reaccionará¿Y cuál será la opinión de Tezuka al respecto¿Por qué actúa como si se sintiera… culpable?


End file.
